


long drives for one more long night

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, also sorry for any typos, jaemin is bit more desperate for jeno this time maybe, more kissing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: Jaemin needs Jeno to validate him, and that means making out in his boyfriend's car in the middle of the night.





	long drives for one more long night

Jaemin’s feet bare were bare on the dashboard with the radio hazily playing classic rock in the background. They drove further into the night, allowing the darkness to consume them as the distance between street lights grew. Jeno had one hand on the steering wheel while Jaemin rubbed circles with his thumb into the other.

They always went on drives like this. The younger boy would sneak out the front door, jogging down the street to Jeno’s. He would throw pebbles at the window until the other boy was awake, waiting cautiously as Jeno climbed out his window and down their makeshift ladder.

 _Nana_ , _why_ _don’t_ _you_ _ever_ _just_ _call_ _or_ _text_ _me_.

 _It’s_ _more_ _romantic_ _this_ _way_.

Jaemin pushed Jeno quickly towards his car, bouncing on his heels as his boyfriend unlocked the door.

The night air bristled on his skin as Jaemin pulled his hoodie closer around him, but the blooming blush on his cheeks kept him warm as he settled into the passenger seat. Instinctively, he reached to turn on the radio.

 _Don’t_ _forget_ _your_ _seatbelt_ , _Nana_.

Jeno eased out of the driveway before turning the corner. Jaemin never told him where to go and Jeno never asked. They never had a destination in mind; they just wanted to get as far from home as possible. They drove for blocks until the street signs grew unfamiliar. Brick and mortar were soon replaced by trees and the mountains far off in the distance.

No cars were on the road and the only sources of light were their own headlights and the moon distantly trailing them. Jeno gazed straight over the dashboard, his hands as fixed on the wheel as his eyes were on the road.

 _You_ _can_ _kick_ _your_ _feet_ _up_ _you_ _know_ , _if_ _you_ _want_.

Jaemin shivered from the sudden cold of the dashboard, feet slowly adjusting. As he relaxed into his seat, pulling his sleeves over his hands, he spared a glance at his boyfriend. Moonlight lit up the dark interior of Jeno’s car, hitting his face at all the right angles.

Jaemin’s eyes traced his features from his cheeks to his fingers, back up to his lips. A faint smile tugged on his own as he remembered all the times he had claimed those very lips as his own.

The first time had been a sleepover a couple years back. They always slept over at each other’s, but Jaemin found himself wanting to cuddle his best friend more and more. They had been watching a movie when Jeno turned to look at Jaemin. Jaemin had been aiming for Jeno’s cheek.

A few more kisses had followed in the months after that until Jeno had asked Jaemin out last summer, on the last day of classes.

“You like me?”

Jeno pulled his best friend towards him, his fingers intertwined with Jaemin’s between them. Their lips met for a moment, rosy red coloring their cheeks soon after.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Jaemin and Jeno, who had always been inseparable, became even more impossibly tied to one other. Yet, Jaemin still lived in fear that one day, Jeno would be nothing more than a stranger. It was why he had suppressed his feelings for so long; he didn’t want to lose his best friend. Even now, that fear piqued up every so often. Jaemin needed validation constantly that he wasn’t the only one in love.

It made these long, lone nights with him even more painfully intimate; Jaemin committed each drive to memory.

Jeno was aware of all this. Jaemin only called him like this when he felt insecure; afraid.

Jaemin had always been prone to succumbing to his emotions, and Jeno had always been there to hold and kiss away his fears. Jeno could see the storm of emotions crossing across his boyfriend’s face, even within the dimly lit space between them.

He had always loved his best friend more than anyone else. Maybe even more that best friends should have. And when Jaemin had accidentally kissed him two summers back, it set forth in motion a sequence of events that would result in Jeno always blushing beet red at Jaemin’s pretty smile and his heart bursting at the way he would call his name after class.

Jaemin was still playing with his hand. He looked even prettier in the moonlight.

Suddenly, the radio started to splurt static. Both boys jumped, Jeno reaching quickly to find another channel.

“You can turn it off.” Jaemin’s voice was a whisper.

Jeno looked at his boyfriend, eyes quizzical.

“Its okay, I wasn’t even really listening anymore.” Jaemin pulled his feet off the dashboard now.

Jeno wasn’t listening either now, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He let go of Jaemin’s hand, putting the car in reverse while his other hand gripped the wheel. Once the car was parked, Jeno removed his seat belt, reaching over to unbuckle Jaemin’s seatbelt.

Jaemin’s eyes were wide, staring at Jeno’s face that was only inches from his. His heartbeat quickened, like it always did when Jeno got this close to him. His lips. His lips; they looked so fucking good. Jeno let the seat belt pull back up behind Jaemin, his hand moving to rest on his boyfriend’s thigh now.

Their eyes flickered to each other’s, a silent request for permission. Without wasting another second, Jaemin pulled Jeno closer to his face. Jeno’s lips seared against Jaemin’s as his hands tightened on his thigh. Jaemin moaned slightly into increasingly sloppy kiss, spreading his legs under Jeno.

Jeno took the opportunity to situate himself in his boyfriend’s lap. Usually it was the opposite, Jaemin crawling into Jeno’s lap. But even with the positions reversed, Jaemin was melting under Jeno’s touch. He gripped Jeno’s shirt wherever he could, his body started to shake as he gasped for air from the boy’s unrelenting assault on his lips.

"Tell me what you want baby; I can't read your mind."

"Kiss me like I'm the one and only-" Jeno delivered.

Jaemin's wish was Jeno's command. He made sure bite and pull Jaemin's reddening lips, practically eating his mouth off. Jaemin whined with every tug, each scratch along Jeno's back a wordless plea for him to do it again.

Jaemin’s eyes were rolling back as Jeno switched to his neck, alternating between butterfly kisses and cutting bites on the light-haired boy’s soft skin. Meanwhile, Jeno’s hand was trailing down Jaemin’s body, eventually settling on scratching haphazard lines into his abdomen. Jaemin groaned as Jeno's hips dug into his own, as his boyfriend closed the gap between them even more. He slowed the speed of his kisses moving back to Jaemin’s mouth. He let his tongue run over Jaemin’s quivering lips, delighted with the shiver that followed in response.

Jaemin wasn’t one to be bested though. Through his clouded vision, he pulled Jeno towards him, harshly. It definitely caught him by surprise. Jeno’s mouth froze for a second before kissing back just as passionately. Jaemin’s hands went to Jeno’s hair, tugging roughly in the way he knew Jeno liked it. Jaemin was less calculated in his kisses, his mouth moving erratically in an attempt to kiss every part of Jeno. Jaemin was sloppier than Jeno, and louder. He kept moaning his boyfriend’s name in between kisses, which only worked up Jeno more.

Jaemin didn’t want to hold back tonight. He was so used to Jeno doing the most to please him, he wanted to show his boyfriend that he could do the same. He kissed Jeno, his tongue running along the inside of his boyfriend's mouth like it was the first time. Jaemin’s hands were still knotted in Jeno’s hair, his mouth switching to Jeno’s jaw. His lips fitted perfectly along the side of Jeno’s face, leaving wet kisses in their wake. Jeno groaned, fully engrossed in the attention Jaemin was giving him. His hands went to the back of Jaemin’s head, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jaemin pulled back, pulling Jeno’s shirt up his chest. Jeno helped him, pulling it off completely.

“If you’re gonna push my shirt up, might as well just take it off.”

Normally, Jaemin would’ve blushed at such a comment, but his cheeks were already beet red, his eyes glazed over. He dived head first for Jeno’s collarbone. Jeno let out a moan at the feeling of Jaemin's hot mouth on his skin. Soon, Jeno's back was pressed up against the dashboard, his head thrown back while moans escaped his lips. Jaemin continued with the open mouthed kisses, leaving hickeys where he could. Jeno would’ve complained about having to cover them up, but Jaemin was making him feel so good, he wasn’t about to stop him.

Jaemin was far from shy tonight, leaving kisses and licking stripes all over his boyfriend’s chest. Jeno was a panthing mess, his body burning from Jaemin’s touch. He pulled Jaemin back up to his lips. This time, the kiss was more relaxed; more intimate. Instead of desperate and heated, this one was more loving; more romantic. Both boys took their time pouring their hearts into the kiss, enough to drown each other from the passion.

Jaemin's hands were resting on Jeno's shoulders now. Jeno had Jaemin's face cupped in his hands, his gentle on Jaemin's cheeks, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's tiny waist. The kiss was soft and sincere.

If Jeno and Jaemin had lost their voices, they would still be perfectly capable of expressing their love for each other through their lips alone.

Jeno settled back into his seat, pulling his shirt over his head. His hands ran over the indentations Jaemin had left along his collar, smirking.

"Someone was pretty eager tonight."

Jaemin shrugged in response, but his body was still jittering. His cheeks red and eyes hazy, he was the image of teenage desire. And Jeno loved every bit of it.

It was nearing 2 am. They should turn back. Jeno eased his car around, switching lanes to head back towards town. Jaemin shifted in his seat, moving to rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Nana.”

 _Hmm?_ Jaemin's lack of sleep was catching up with his body, growing more lethargic by the second.

_Are you okay now?_

Jaemin nodded, eyes slowly fluttering shut. Jeno pressed a kiss into his hair, smiling as he did so. They were back in their own neighborhood within an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from all time low's song long drives for one more long night


End file.
